


How Could This Happen To Me

by MovingSideways (Tartaras)



Category: Simple Plan
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartaras/pseuds/MovingSideways





	How Could This Happen To Me

My eyes slowly pry open. Pain shoots rapidly throughout my body. I try to scream but all that comes out are suppressed rasps. With my vision blurred, I can barely make out my wounded and blood-stained hands weakly gripping the leather steering wheel. I turn to the passenger seat, instantly wishing I hadn't. There was the lifeless body of my best friend; crushed, scarred and bruised. Tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Violent sobs escaped my lips and it felt as if my chest was caving in. I slowly removed one hand from the steering wheel only to be punished with more unbearable pain. I gently stroked David's bruised cheek with the back of my hand and silently begged for him to wake. Of course, this didn't happen. More tears poured from my sore and reddened eyes. I sluggishly brought my hand up to wipe them away. This is when I realised the gaping wound on the side of my forehead. As the blood gushed out, so did my ablity to stay concienous. The harsh reality dawned on my. This was it. This was the end. I stole another glance at David's body, only resulting in bringing more tears to my eyes.

How could this happen to me?

I loathed myself for what I did. My stupidity had murdered my best friend and was slowly killing me.

This is all my fault.

Regret passed through my mind. I shouldn't have let him in the car with me. Heck- I shouldn't have let myself in the car. I was drunk. I was stupid. And now, I must suffer the dreadful consequences.

I forced myself to lean over to David, ignoring the pain it caused. My lips pressed softly to the top of his head before I sat back up.

"I'm so sorry."

Slowly, I am blinded by a white light and a fierce pain. Death comes for me and I leave with regret and apologies flooding my mind.


End file.
